


Felinette November 2020

by Icerosecrystal



Series: Maribat [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Bashing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Felinette November 2k20, Felix Graham De Vanily is Chat Noir, Fluff, Humor, Maybe some angst, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Post-Episode: s03 Ladybug, but only in some of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icerosecrystal/pseuds/Icerosecrystal
Summary: This is my take on Felinette November. I forgot about it so the days will be late, I'll try to catch up.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Maribat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Day 1: Purrito

Felix Graham De Vanily was sick. The person who insisted that he wash his hands three times before actually eating and carried an insane amount of wipes and hand sanitizer in his backpack was sick. Did it make any sense? No, it didn't, but they say that there is a time for everything, which means that there is a time when Felix will get sick.

And Felix being sick leads to Marinette's problems. Marinette loves making small things for her friends whenever possible. Which meant making something for Felix was necessary unless they wanted to trigger the end of the world. For he was sick, and he needed something to make him feel better. This signaled Marinette's problem of, what the hell was she supposed to get such a stoic boy. So, she decided to do what she did best, well actually two things, be friendly and stalk. In other words, she was going to be friendly by going to Felix's house to help him out, maybe make him some chicken noodle soup, read him one of his huge books, sing him a song. Really, Marinette was going to do anything to make him comfortable.

At first, she was thinking of roping Allan, Allegra, or Claude into coming with her, but she then remembered that Felix... struggled in the aspect of getting help from others. Him getting help from Marinette would really be the limit. So Marinette got her courage up and went to Felix's house before her cowardly ass came back. 

When she got there, she checked that she had her phone to "discretely" take pictures of what she thought might be the inspiration for his get-well-soon present. And sure enough, when she saw that her phone was fully charged and present, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The good thing about Felix's house versus Adrien's house was that while Felix still had a large house that was technically considered a manor, it had a lot of light and life to it. There also wasn't a creepy camera that poked out when she rang the doorbell, so that was a bonus. Plus, Mrs. Graham De Vanily, or rather Amalie as she insisted Marinette to call her, was a lot more cheerful, unlike her brother-in-law, who was stoic and cold to everyone. While this house did have an intercom, it was always Amalie who answered. Not an assistant, like Natalie, although now that Marinette thought about it, she wasn't sure if Amalie even had an assistant. Yes, she had a cook and a maid who would sometimes help around, although it was mostly Amalie herself who did that. So she probably didn't have one.

Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts with the intercom buzzing, "Hello, who is it?"

Marinette quickly cleared her throat and replied, "Hello, Mrs. Graha- I mean Amalie. I wanted to visit Felix because he told me that he was sick. So, I decided to come over and maybe help him with anything he needs."

The intercom gave off a slight static before saying, "Ah, Marinette dear, I'm so glad that you could come. Felix will be ecstatic that you are here. Once the gates open, come on in, and I'll lead you up to Felix's room."

With that, the gates swung open, allowing Marinette to enter the premises. She walked through and stopped at the door of the house. The door then burst open and a storm called, "Amalie" tumbled out. She hugged Marinette tightly, effectively cutting off her air supply. 

"Hi, Amalie", Marinette wheezed out.

"Hello, my dear. I am so glad that you have come to help out Felix. You are by far my favorite of all his friends." She said as she released Marinette leading her inside.

"I'm glad to help. Don't tell him this, but I actually want to make him something, but I have no idea what he would like. So I thought, why not find out and help out at the same time."

"Well, thank you, my dear." Amalie then stopped in front of Felix's door and knocked. A nasally, "come in", was heard from the other side. Amalie beckoned Marinette forward. 

Marinette went through the door and saw Felix on the other side looking horrible. His face was matted with sweat and he looked so tired. When Felix saw Marinette though, his reaction was hilarious. He did some sort of cough-sputter-squeak-squeal-sneeze combo that had Marinette laughing like a maniac. 

Felix just glared at her as he coughed, "Yeah, laugh it up, Netta", he wheezed. 

Marinette continued giggling before she finally managed to stop. "Okay, Felix, I am here to take care of you. You have no choice." He scowled, miserably, but didn't argue. Because he knew that a mad Marinette was a scary Marinette, and under no circumstances did he want to encounter scary Marinette. 

So, for most of the day, Marinette did everything for Felix. She made him some chicken noodle soup for Felix. Only it was a special family recipe. He liked it so much that Marinette was thankful that she made enough for him to have it for dinner as well. She read him some of his books and sung him some songs of his request. When she wasn't doing that she was giving him tissues, wiping his head with a wet cloth, fixing his bed, checking his temperature, or giving him medicine. 

Finally, Felix decided to fall asleep which gave Marinette a chance to snoop around. She walked around his room but was disappointed to find that it was neat, orderly, and not incredibly personalized. So, she started looking through drawers. Most of them contained supplies needed for school or his many extra-curricular. When Marinette was losing hope, she finally found something amazing, there was a drawer with a picture of a cat, cat-puns, and more cat-related items. She took the picture and quickly went to ask Amalie about it. "Amalie, I found this picture of a cat. Does Felix have a cat or is it someone else's?"

Amalie looked surprised for a second, before schooling her expression, "Marinette, this is Felix's cat until a month ago. Adrien had come to the house and wasn't paying attention. He opened the door and that was when the cat managed to slip out. We haven't been able to find him."

Marinette was deep in thought before asking, "What was the name of the cat?"

Amalie smiled softly, "Oh, Felix named the cat Monsieur William Shakespurr. Felix loves puns, especially cat puns, so when he had the option to name his own cat, he went for a pun."

Marinette nodded her head in thanks before going back to Felix's room and putting the picture away. Marinette thought about what she could make. That's when she thought of something. He loves cat puns, so what better thing to make than a purrito. She could make it look like Monsieur William Shakespurr and then add on Felix's grumpy smile that Marinettel loved so much. She blushed at the thought.

She quickly gathered her things, said goodbye to Amalie, and told her to tell Felix bye, and then raced home. She set to work making the purrito, and finally, she had managed to finish it. It looked exactly how she had imagined it and more. So she put it in her backpack so that she wouldn't forget it whenever Felix came back to school and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Felix didn't come to school for two more days. When he finally did, Marinette went up to him before class started. "Hey Felix, could you meet me after school? I want to give you something." Felix nodded looking at her curiously. She just smirked mischievously before heading to class. 

After school, Marinette ran to the front of the school. When she saw Felix, she took his hand and dragged him to the park. She quickly took out her gift and thrust it into his hands while bouncing and chanting, "Open it, open it, open it!"

Felix chuckles slightly which has Marinette's jaw-dropping before she recovers and smiles gently at him. Felix opens the gift and stares. It was a grumpy stuffed white cat with vibrant blue eyes. It was wrapped in a blue blanket. On the blanket, stiched in gold were the words "I am Monsieur William Shakespurr! It's meowce to meet mew furriend!"

Felix started laughing so hard, "Oh my gosh, Netta. How did you come up with this? Also, what is it?"

Marinette grinned, "It's a purrito. Also, I may or may not have come to your house only because I wanted to know what you liked. So while I was helping you, I may or may not have been snooping and come across a picture of Monsieur William Shakespurr. I asked your mom about him. She told me you liked cats and cat-puns. So I made something that was literal cat-pun and that could be a tribute to Monsieur William Shakespurr. Do you like it? Oh no, what if you didn't like it? What if you think of me as a creepy stalker and you never want to be friends with me again?"

Marinette went on rambling about what he thought about her. Normally, Felix would snap her out of her catastrophizing. But with the gift she had given him, he found the love he felt for her pulsing through his body making his mind go hazy. So, he stopped her catastrophizing by kissing her.

Marinette squeaked in surprise when she felt something warm press against her lips. When she realized it was Felix's lips, she relaxed. Felix kissed her hungrily before looping his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. Marinette's hand went to his chest before slipping upwards towards his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair while Felix put his hands in her sweet coconut smelling hair. She smelled like hot chocolate and baked goods. Her lips tasted sweet like strawberry. Felix smelled like a green apple and tasted like peppermint. They both thought the other's lip was intoxicating, and they never wanted to stop. But, they eventually pulled away so that they could breathe. 

Marinette panted with her cheek flushed, "What was that for?"

Felix smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "That was for the fact, that I absolutely love the present. I will always like whatever you make me because you're special to me Netta. As for being a stalker, I know all too well about your stalking tendencies. Especially after you told me about how you used to have his whole schedule in your room and even if you didn't, you had it memorized like a pro. While others might find it creepy, I find it admirable that you are so committed to one person. As for me like you, never doubt that I don't. I have loved you since I met you Netta, and I will love you till the day I die."

Marinette started sobbing which made Felix look at her concerned, "What's the matter? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

Marinette shook her head while hiccuping, "No, you didn't. These are happy tears. I haven't ever had anybody say something that sweet to me ever in my entire life. And after Adrien being oblivious and dating every girl that liked him except for me, I thought that no one could ever possibly like me. Thank you, Felix, for giving me something that I have always wanted."

She threw herself at him still crying. Felix caught her and kept her in his arms shushing her and kissing her head and face affectionately. When she finally calms down, she gazes up at Felix once more before kissing him. Once they pull apart, Felix asks her, "So, will you be my girlfriend, Netta?"

Marinette takes his hand and squeezes it while smiling at him with teary eyes. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Felix." She gave him one more lingering kiss that Felix returned. As she kissed him, all Marinette thought about was Felix... and that he had asked her to be his girlfriend after she gave him a gift. Who knew that a purrito was her answer to getting a boyfriend?!

(2056 words)


	2. Day 2: Call Out

The class was in chaos. Everyone shouting at each other and blaming each other for believing Lila's lies. They were trying to coerce Marinette into forgiving them. You might be wondering what happened to the class for them to finally realize their mistakes. Well, let me rewind and tell you the whole story. 

(5 hours earlier)

Madame Bustier's class had experienced many things, especially with Akuma's being a normal factor in Paris. They had seen, heard, and done many strange things. But nothing would ever prepare them for the horror that they encountered when they walked into the school that day. They saw Felix Graham De Vanily smiling! While that was odd, it was even odder who he was smiling at. He was smiling at Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The girl who was a bully to poor Lila and had been jealous of her relationship with Adrien. But when Adrien broke it off with her and started dating Kagami, Lila started dating his cousin, Felix. At least that was what Lila said. So when they saw Marinette talking and laughing with Felix, they automatically thought that Marinette was trying to take Felix away from Lila and was using him as a rebound now that she knew that she couldn't have Adrien. 

When Marinette looked up to see the class glaring at her, she lazily asked, "Is there a reason you all look like you want to burn me alive with your eyes?"Before anyone could answer her, Madame Bustier walked through the door signaling everyone to sit down. 

As she sat down, Lila realized that she could use this situation to her advantage. So she released some not-so-subtle tears which caught Alya's attention. Alya being the dumb-sheep that she was also started comforting Lila, "Oh Lila, it's okay. We'll expose Marinette for the bitch that she is in front of Felix. You have nothing to worry about, you are so much better than her." 

Alya was talking so loudly that the rest of the class's attention was directed to hers and Lila's conversation. When they heard what Alya said, they automatically started agreeing with her and reassuring her. Lila then put on a fake smile and exclaimed, "I'm so happy to have friends as great as you!" Everyone gave Lila compliments back which made Lila smirk. What the class didn't see was Felix shooting Marinette a look and her rolling her eyes at him.

At lunch, the class was prepared to quickly take Felix away from Marinette before she could make him believe more of her fake lies about Lila which she was probably doing based on the number of looks he had shot Lila after Marinette said something. But what surprised them further was Felix shouting at Marinette, "Hurry up, Netta. We're supposed to go to my house for lunch and I don't want to be late. Especially if it means yelled at for "not honoring the Agreste family rules". Even if I'm not an Agreste."

Marinette scoffed, but she had mirth very obvious in her bluebell eyes, "Yeah I'm coming Fe. Honestly, you tell me you're not scared of your family, but then you contradict yourself when you say things like this."

Felix rolled his eyes and opened the door for her, "After you, my fair lady."

Said ravenette let out a tinkling laugh, "Why thank you, my good sir."

Once they left the class, Alya slammed her hand down onto the table and looked at Lila. "It's worse than we thought. She is really trying to take Felix away from you, girl. But don't worry, once they come back we'll fight them." The class murmured the agreements and went off to lunch.

When Marinette and Felix came back to the class along with Adrien, it was only then that everyone realized that Adrien hadn't been present for the first half of the school day. Nino went up to him giving him a fist bump and asking, "Hey dude! Where were you this morning?"

Adrien looking positively exhausted deadpanned, "Where do you think I was?! I was at a photoshoot that my dad scheduled. Now leave me alone." 

Most of the class recoiled looking shocked at the sunshine incarnate's answer. Marinette and Felix on the other hand looked used to his mannerisms and even sympathetic. Marinette held up a large cup of coffee that made everyone try to figure out where she got it from. She gave it to Adrien who was looking at it greedily. When she saw the curious eyes of most of the class and the angry eyes of others, she explained, "This happens a lot with Adrien. He tends to get snappish after photoshoots because of how tired he is. And he didn't sleep well last night which makes it even worse, that's why I always keep a cup of coffee for him along with my own supply."

They watched as Adrien collapsed at a desk in the back. Felix and Marinette sat in their regular seats which were across from him. The class talked waiting for Madame Bustier to start the class. They suddenly heard a loud, slightly sluggish voice say, "I swear if I see you two act like a goddamn couple saying all these cutesy things to each other I will kill both of you. Kagami and I are bad, but we aren't this bad." 

Curious, the class looked to the back only to see a sleepy blonde looking over at Felix and Marinette who were flushed red. Said blue-eyed ravenette whined and hid her head into the shoulders of her seat partner who was still trying to recover from Adrien calling them out.

It was then that the words of the green-eyed blonde registered into the rest of the class's brains making them glare at the supposed couple. Lila said that she was dating Felix! Not Marinette! Alya stood up glaring at the two, "Marinette, why the hell are you taking Lila's boyfriend! You couldn't have Adrien so you used Felix as a rebound!"

Her words made Felix see red, but before he could say anything, Adrien, still half asleep, spoke up, "Oh, I know that Marinette used to like me. But we came to terms with just being friends after I started dating Kagami. Oh, and if Lila said that she was dating me she's lying. We never dated. She's also not dating Felix. Why would she? Felix despises her." He paused there leaving everyone gaping at him. They were about to speak up and try to defend Lila when He spoke up again, " Lila's a liar also. I don't understand how none of you could figure it out before. You could literally search it up and find out that she's lying. I mean Jagged Stone has never owned a cat and Ladybug doesn't interact with civilians. Prince Ali works with hospitals, not the environment. She always changes what ear she had tinnitus in, a napkin cannot gauge out an eye, and you need a brace for a wrist. Also, Felix is dating Mar-"

That sentence made Marinette wake up from her embarrassment and she hissed to the blonde beside her who most suspected was her boyfriend, " _Stop your idiotic cousin from talking Felix before I jam something down his throat._ " But it was too late. Everyone had figured out that Felix was dating Marinette. They all started shouting at her.

Felix fed up with the way that everyone was shouting at his girlfriend yelled, "Remember the rule a tired person has no filter and no secrets!" That made everyone pause because they knew it was true. How many times had they told someone else a secret when they were sleepy or said something that they "didn't" mean but really did? They looked over at Adrien who was for sure trying to fall asleep. But if the rule applied to him, then that meant that Lila was a liar.

Alya pulled out her phone as everyone kept an eye on a visibly pale Lila. Alya searched up Lila Rossi and nothing came up except for what was posted on the Lady blog. She searched up Jagged Stone's cat. She searched for Prince Ali's projects. She searched up each of the tales that Lila had told. Yet, the result each time showed that Lila was a fake. The class got paler and paler as Alya searched up more things. But yet, each time they found no proof to back up any of Lila's stories. The whole class had the same thought, what would they do now that Lila wasn't going to be their ticket to fame or fortune. They could see Felix and Marinette watching them from the back of the room. 

Most of the class, including Alya, opened their mouth to apologize to Marinette, but Marinette cut them off. "Don't. Don't say something you don't fucking mean. Only a second ago you were willing to tear me apart for Lila. Now you see that Lila is a fake. That she won't give your ticket to fame. That she won't introduce you to famous people. That you will actually have to work hard like I did to achieve something."

At that, everyone scoffed. What did Marinette accomplish other than being the daughter of bakers? Seeing their disbelief in her words Marinette raised an eyebrow, "What don't believe me? My parents own the best bakery in Paris. My great-uncle is the greatest chef in the world. I babysit Manon who is the daughter of a famous reporter. I am the honorary niece of Jagged Stone. Clara Nightingale also supports me. Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois have both supported me in the past. I am dating a member of the Graham De Vanily family, not that I care about his money, but he is a very influential person mind you. And not many people know this, but I am the biggest upcoming designer, otherwise known as my famous alias MDC. So I have so many connections with famous people, I myself is a famous person. But I worked hard for that. I spent endless, sleepless nights designing clothes and bringing them to life. I have stabbed myself with a needle millions of times."

Alya then said something that set off Marinette, "Okay, so you are a famous person big deal. You probably don't do anything but design clothes, which is easy for you to do."

Marinette glared at Alya, "I run a worldwide business. I am the class president and single handily plan trips, parties, and more. I babysit people. I help in the bakery. I go to school and do homework. I take martial arts classes. I do more than all of you combined. Never underestimate me."

Marinette then stood up dragging Adrien with her and Felix following. Once the door closed that was when the yelling started. 

Outside the door, Marinette leaned into Felix and sighed, happy that Lila had been called out, even if her relationship that was supposed to remain a secret was also called out. 

(Once Adrien wasn't a literal zombie)

Adrien pouted as he heard his girlfriend laughing at the story of him revealing Lila to their class. "Oh, come on, Gami. I didn't mean to do it, love. Please stop laughing." But she didn't stop which made him huff, but he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Felix rolled his eyes at their antics and kissed Marinette on the lips making her flush. "Well, at least we no longer have to keep our relationship a secret at school. I love you, Netta, and I want you and everyone to know it." This made Marinette smile before she was kissing him once more.

Adrien scowled, watching the two interact with Kagami by his side. "See, past exhausted me was right. You two do so many cutesy things it makes not killing you hard."

Marinette pulled away from the kiss, opting to lean against Felix. She scowled back at him, "Like you are any better with Gami, Adrien. Plus, might want to be careful what you say. I have a half mind to still maim you for doing what you did in class. And you do not want a scary Parisian-Asian woman out for your blood." 

Adrien gulped and nodded. He didn't want to angry her because he knew she could and would kill him. He hid behind Kagami snuggling her. Marinette snuggled into Felix once she saw that Adrien wasn't going to argue. Who knew that all her problems would be solved by Adrien calling them out? Oh well, all's well that ends well.

(2073 words)

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/246440389-felinette-november-2020


End file.
